


Kiss Me with Rain on Your Eyelashes

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hair is matted, strewn about messily on top of her head, and her skin is splotched red in places from the heat of the water and honestly he doesn’t think she’s ever looked more beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me with Rain on Your Eyelashes

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless AU shower smut. Legitimately that's all it is; smut. Enjoy. Finished in the middle of the night with tired eyes, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Beth feels a rush of pleasure coursing through her center as she admires Rick standing before her.

He stands naked beneath their shared showerhead as it expels hot water. It’s nearly scalding, coloring her normally pale complexion rosy with each drop that hits her flesh, but it’s nothing in comparison to the heat surging through her veins as she takes him in.

There’s a depth to Rick’s eyes that seems to have tripled tenfold in darkness, his lust apparent, and she takes note of him appreciating her own body as well.

Beth is nude herself, completely exposed for his taking. It thrills her, goose bumps prickling at her skin, to be able to ignite a flame within his gut in the way she’s currently doing.

He looks over her form for a moment longer, his own body collecting small droplets of water the longer he stands beneath the spray.

The water falling from the shower head hits Rick like liquid fire, burning just right. A few loose droplets cling to his eyelashes as they fall from his forehead and he bats both eyes quickly, his right hand coming forward to wipe across the whole of his face. Beth takes this particular opportunity to stop looking, instead stepping closer with her hands reaching forth to press to his chest and finally touch.

He shudders as he feels her fingertips trailing the skin there, nails scraping Rick as they make their way across his body. Beth passes by both nipples, stopping her journey to swipe her thumb across the left. This causes him to bite back a moan. She descends lower and lower until finally she’s scratching along the dips and crevices of the expansion of his stomach. His body is hard in all of the right places, skin warm and wet as she begins to caress the flesh she finds there, his hair tickling her fingertips while she explores.

Rick watches between half lidded eyes, both lips loose and parted softly as he regards her. She’s fixated on her own task, both eyes focused in like laser beams on her hands fast at work along his stomach. He’s panting harshly already, chest heaving as he releases deep breath after deep breath.

Beth bends in low, pressing a quick kiss against his right hip. He groans after, rough and deep from within, and she giggles before nipping at the same spot with her teeth.

“Fuck,” Rick rasps out, eyes closing as he grabs a fistful of her blonde hair. She continues to pepper small kisses around the flesh there, all the while ignoring his jutting erection as she works her lips along his wet skin. He tastes clean and fresh and so damn good she finds herself delirious for more.

Eventually Rick tires of her game, of her lips purposefully ignoring his aching cock, and he pulls her back up to him by the shoulders. Beth complies with little effort, all smiles as he drags her close for a searing kiss.

Pinning her against the back wall of the shower with their lips still connected, he presses his erection into her upper thigh and grinds shamelessly against her.

Beth pulls back and shivers with the feel of him pressed to her. Blinking up at him rapidly, she nods slowly before she pulls him back into a kiss.

They kiss for a moment longer, lips tasting and licking and teeth biting every so often, before Rick pulls away and turns her over roughly. The front of her body hits the cold of the tile and she shivers, cheek pressed tight to the wall. She can feel Rick’s hands as they trail her neck and upper back, fingertips eventually vanishing into the slight dip of her lower back. He alternates kissing her neck and shoulders with stroking various sections of her back with his hands.

Afterwards, once he’s satisfied by his exploration of her back, his hands drop away and begin to rub soothing circles into the flesh of the back of her thighs. Beth groans deeply, eyes closing as she gives herself over to the pleasure of his massage. A finger dips lower, trailing against the lips of her pussy and she finds herself arching her butt out for him in hopes to give him better access. But just as quickly as his fingers are there they disappear.

Beth wants to groan in frustration, wiggling her ass a bit to get Rick’s attention, and he slaps her right cheek with an open palm in response. His hand hits her wet flesh with a good amount of force, reverberating loudly, and Beth moans and scrunches her eyes tight as both pleasure and pain overtake the skin there. She can still feel the vibration of his hand connecting with her ass, her flesh seeming to prickle in response. He leans in, kissing the spot he’d hit gently, before pulling back and smacking her there again.

This time she is better prepared, anticipating it, and clutches the wall until her fingers whiten with the strength she’s using. She has no doubt now that his hand print is on her ass, marking her, and she can feel the pins and needles sensation along the skin. This time, after, Rick traces a path with his fingertips along the curve of her ass, his touch light and sweet.

He spanks her once more then, clutching her cheek in his hand and squeezing once he’s connected. Beth pants, pressing her back against his chest and he kneads the flesh of her ass as she does so. She exposes her neck for him to kiss and his beard scratches her while he does but it’s stimulating, causing her to moan louder as he works her over.

Rick’s hand ends up dipping back in between her legs, circling her entrance, and he pushes his middle finger in to the knuckle. He slips inside easily, Beth already more than wet enough for him, and he thrusts his finger inside of her for a few beats before he pulls away completely.

Beth is left breathing deeply, body heavy with the weight of her arousal. And then just as fast as he’d turned her over he’s flipping her back, pressing her back against the wall as he pulls her towards him and for another bruising kiss.   

Her hands find his own back, slippery from the water, but she holds tight by digging her fingertips deep into his taut flesh. Rick groans into the kiss and Beth swallows the sound whole, tongue extending and licking at his lower lip afterwards. He pulls away, biting her own bottom lip and tugging at it with his teeth before he lets go and returns her sentiment with a swipe of his own tongue across her upper lip.

“Touch me everywhere,” she whispers against the warmth of his lips, soft but sure. Rick nods, his right hand crawling up her neck and past her cheek until it’s resting along the side of her head with his thumb stroking her forehead in a soothing fashion. The other hand reaches out, cupping her breast.

He takes a moment to feel her beneath his fingertips, squeezing hard enough to pull a moan from Beth, before releasing her and rubbing her nipple in between his fingertips. She nearly mewls, eyes fluttering closed, and he finally lowers his head to her breast and swipes his tongue across the bud. After, he suctions his mouth around the nipple, licking and sucking as she writhers before him.

Beth’s head falls forward, forehead landing against his shoulder as he continues caring for her breast. Breathing deeply, hands still rough on his back, she bites down on his shoulder.

Rick moans loudly, mouth still around her nipple and the vibrations send a shockwave of pleasure through her entire body. “Rick,” she sighs deeply against his skin, burrowing her face further into the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“So good,” he promises her in between sucking and scraping his teeth along her flesh there.

“Lick my pussy,” Beth whispers after, breath hot on his ear, emboldened by Rick’s hands and mouth on her skin. She’s never been that girl before, bold in her wanting and willing to take charge. But he’s making her feel safer than she’s ever been before, more open to taking what she needs from him and giving it back in return.

Her words cause Rick to tremble with desire, heart throbbing in his ears and chest and fingertips and cock with the pressure of his own arousal as it courses through his body like a tidal wave. Leaving her breast with one last kiss, he begins to lick a pathway down her breastbone, past the jut of Beth’s ribs, lower and lower until he’s tending to the flesh of her lower stomach. His slight stubble continuously stimulates her in the wake of his lips.

It’s a weird angle, Rick bent forward and nearly folded in half as he presses her to the wall, but Beth does her best to spread her legs open for him as she stands there. She has a full view of his back now, her own cheeks rosy from arousal as she takes note of the scratches all across his upper back and shoulder blades. Little pebbles of blood mar the flesh there and are quickly being washed away by the water falling from the showerhead like rain. She bends in without thinking really, just working on instinct by this point, and kisses him in succession all across the indentations she had previously left on him. He tastes like copper there, and also sweet, and Beth slowly snakes her hand in between them to grasp his erection all the while continuing to kiss along his back. He releases a low, throaty exhalation in response to her ministrations.

Rick’s nose eventually makes contact with the slight tuft of blonde hair just above the spot she’s aching for his mouth to be. He takes a moment to breathe her in, face so close his eyelashes tickle her skin. She still has him in her grip, stroking his cock lightly. He has both of his hands pressing against her hips, keeping her pushed tight to the wall, but retracts one of them for a moment so that he can lightly pull at her hair down there. Beth moans from above and, pleased by her response, Rick leans back in and swipes his tongue along her core.

She shivers, eyes scrunching shut as the pleaser takes over. Beth is still hunched over his back, both hands kneading his skin as he licks at her clit. The angle still feels funny but his mouth is far too good on her for her to care enough to reposition herself. Spreading both legs further yet, she does her best to open up for him.

Rick kisses and nibbles at her, licking every so often at her clit as he continues pleasuring her. He can feel her body trembling heavily as he presses her to the wall, the shower still beating down on the both of them. Beth is moaning loudly, not bothering to sensor herself as she allows the pleasure to take total control of her body.

He spends another few moments with his head in between her legs, body bent and hands holding her hips as they quiver and shake. “Rick,” Beth whines, voice low and tight with the pressure of her arousal, “I need more.”

Answering her plea, he takes a moment to reposition his body. No longer standing, he kneels before her. Beth does her best to rearrange her own body, letting go of her tight grip on his back and allowing for him to drag her right leg and prop her foot up on the corner shelf in the shower. She accidentally kicks a few of the bottles there, shampoo and body wash flying off but neither pay it any mind.

He’s positioned better now, more comfortably, and Rick takes a moment to spread her open, admiring the glistening wetness he finds waiting for him there. Beth continues to lean against the back wall, using it to help keep her steady as she also grabs onto the side of the wall where her foot is propped up at. She sighs deeply, eyes glazed over and full of lust as she watches him examining her. Eventually he leans back in, tongue poking out of his mouth, and he continues licking her pussy.

Beth sighs, this newfound angle making it easier for her to grind her lower half carefully against his mouth. Rick lets her, too, on his knees before her with his tongue sticking out while she rubs herself against his face. She’s wet, incredibly so, and it covers his scruff and mouth and parts of both cheeks but he doesn’t mind because it’s Beth and she’s just about the sweetest thing he’s ever tasted.

“Mhmm,” she pants in between labored breathing, the hand not helping to hold her up entangles within his hair. She pulls hard, forcing his face closer, and Rick moans loud against her pussy at the sharp sensation along his scalp. The vibrations push her over the edge and she cums with a near scream, her orgasm hitting her with an unbelievable fierceness—one she can’t remember ever feeling this strongly before. His eyes train on hers just in time to witness her coming unhinged above him, her own blue eyes pooling with a deep desire as her lower half writhers against his face.

After, once she’s settled back down and released his brunette locks from in between her fingertips, he leaves her with a parting kiss to her core. She’s still very sensitive down there, squirming a bit as his lips meet her clit, and he chuckles while pressed against her. Rick pecks at her inner thigh as an official goodbye before pulling off completely.

Beth stands in front of him, no longer pressed against the wall and with both feet now planted firmly on the tile floor, breathing heavily and body aching for his cock. Rick is ready for something more himself, hard and rigid and standing proudly at attention, begging for release. She watches him for a moment, heartbeat racing a mile a minute, as he stands and begins to tug at his erection, jacking himself off fast with just the right amount of pressure to make himself groan softly.

Head tilted back with both eyes closed in pleasure, he’s a sight of perfection as he stands before her. Hard cock in his hands, he touches himself as the water cascades down his body, caressing his flesh in ways Beth herself would very much like to.

“Rick,” she whispers, voice low and hard as her eyes trail his body. Both of her hands extend and, without warning, she pushes him backwards roughly into the opposite wall. His back hits the tile with a loud thump and he groans, eyes closing as he allows his head to drop until it’s touching the wall as well.

With both hands still touching him, she continues her earlier explorations of his chest. Beth drags her fingernails across the flesh she finds there, deep enough to leave marks. He can’t help himself as he moans loudly, probably louder than Beth has ever heard him be before. This pulls something from deep inside of her, sending shockwaves straight to her center.

Pushing his hand away, she’s quick to wrap her own fingers around his leaking erection. There’s a bit of precum pooling at the top of his head and she swipes at it with the thumb on her opposite hand while simultaneously pumping him. His vision going in and out, Rick nearly misses it when sticks the thumb out in front of his face. Looking deep into her eyes as she does so, Beth slowly swipes her fingertip and smears his own cum across both of his lips.

Sliding her hand behind his neck afterwards, she pulls him down towards her and runs her tongue across his lips, tasting his cum for herself before kissing him passionately. Rick hums appreciatively against her lips in response.

Once Beth is satisfied, she’s retreating and dropping to her knees before him. The water falls upon her like a fiery waterfall and streams down her face and body. He helps to keep her wet hair from out of her face, bundling up her blonde locks as he wraps her hair around his hand.

She leans in, swiping her tongue along the length of the underside of his cock. Rick groans without inhibition, gratified by the sensation. Lips wrapping around the head, she’s quick to begin sucking and licking eagerly.

Rick pants above her, doing his best to admire his erection as it slips in between Beth’s wet, pink lips. She’s careful to keep her teeth tucked out of the way and lips circling with just the right amount of pressure.

Beth’s lips feel amazing; her mouth is wet and warm and inviting. He can only imagine how good it will feel once he’s finally buried himself within the even tighter heat of her pussy.  

She knows just how to grip him, where to twist her hands over his flesh and where to lick and suck and trail soft kisses along. His cock throbs between her spit soaked lips and he pulls her hair a little tighter around his knuckles, pushing her further along his length. Beth sputters slightly around him, adjusting, but doesn’t stop sucking him.

Eventually it’s all too much for him; the heat and watching the water as it tracks along Beth’s porcelain skin and the feel of her as she takes him deep inside her mouth and throat. He groans hoarsely, loud enough to echo off the tile walls of the shower, and pulls her off of him.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” he whispers, panting heavily and cock still throbbing for release as it pops wetly from her mouth. Beth watches him, still on her knees, and can’t help smiling softly as a small giggle escapes. “Your mouth feels too good.”

She can’t help it really, both completely turned on and amused by the puddle she’s resorted Rick into. It feels good to know that she’s the cause, that she’s the one who gets to do this with him and see him this way. It’s intimate and personal and so much more than that, even. She can’t explain it but loves the fluttering in her stomach that lets her know just how _right_ it feels to be with him.

Rick helps her back up, grabbing her by the elbows and helping her to stand. She’s still smiling, her blonde hair soaked as it frames her face. He doesn’t know how, but her eyes look even bluer in this moment if at all possible. There’s a warmth to them, a softness, and he feels like he’s looking at the sky when he looks into her eyes. For a moment he wonders if she sees the same when she watches him. Judging by the serenity written across her face, watching as Beth bites at her lower lip as it trembles softly, he’d have to say she does. This notion floods Rick with a sense of both pride and utter affection.

He goes to pick her up, wrapping his arms around her waist, and she shrieks in between giggles as he kisses her affectionately all along her cheeks and chin and forehead.

They nearly fall at one point, Rick slipping on the wet tile below and losing his balance, but his left arm catches the pair on the wall before they have the chance to hit the floor. Beth is an absolute mess of laughter by now, not bothering to tone down her big, bubbly laughs as he helps to collect the both of them back onto their feet.

“I love you,” she tells him after, all smiles but finally able to calm down a bit. Rick smiles in return, wide and full of mirth with his right hand splayed across her cheek as he strokes the wet skin there. The water continues to beat down on them, coloring their bodies with warm translucent droplets.

“I love you, too,” he promises, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. “Wanna fuck you so badly.”

Beth shudders against his body, anticipation swelling within her gut and tracing through the tips of her toes all the way to the top of her head. “Rick, please,” she whimpers, eyes dancing all across his chest before she pulls back to meet his gaze, “please fuck me.”

He releases a low growl, obviously spurned on my Beth’s plea, and slides open the glass door to the shower. The water still running, she’s amazed to see just how fogged up the entire bathroom is. It’s hot, they’ve practically made their own sauna in here, but it doesn’t stop goose bumps from spreading across her arms and chest as she begins to think about Rick fucking her.

He leads her over to the side of the shower the vanity is nearby and pushes her forward gently. It’s a bit of a stretch, her elbows meeting the sink counter and feet still planted firmly in the shower. The bathroom mirror rests on the wall to her right and she can see it in her peripheral vision, amazed by how clouded over it’s gotten.

Arching her butt out for him once more, she blows out a deep breath and waits for him to fuck her like she knows he will.

Rick takes a moment to admire Beth, spread out before him with her ass sticking out. Her hair is matted, strewn about messily on top of her head, and her skin is splotched red in places from the heat of the water and honestly he doesn’t think she’s ever looked more beautiful. As if reading his mind, she turns her head to the side and throws him a beautiful, genuine smile from behind her shoulder and it’s so completely _Beth_ he nearly melts and comes undone right then and there.

But he doesn’t want this to end before it’s even gotten the chance to start. Breathing in deeply, his nose is filled with the scent of Beth’s shampoo and body wash. It’s alluring and all he wants to do is taste every inch of her, to trail his tongue and lips across every single bit of flesh she has to offer. He wants to breathe her in and experience every part of her, make her squirm beneath his touch and gaze. He wants her a shivering mess before him.

Stroking his own cock, still jutting out proudly below his stomach, he uses the hand not touching himself to reach forth and spread Beth’s pussy wide open.

She moans softly as he touches her, curling her toes in anticipation as Rick begins to finger her. He rubs her pussy carefully, sneaking his thumb forward to put pressure on her clit as he touches her. This draws another moan from Beth, this one louder than the first, and he slides his pointer finger inside of her as she releases it.

She’s soaking wet, already more than ready to take Rick’s length, but he wants to tease her for a minute first. He begins pumping his finger inside of her in earnest, pleased to feel her shaking beneath him as he does so. Glancing forward, he notices she’s holding the countertop in a vice grip, lower body thrusting backwards on his finger to force him inside of her as deeply as possible.

Rick adds the second after, curling both inside of her as he continues to thrust in and out. “Rick,” she whispers, voice on edge. “God, fuck.”

Unable to hold off any longer he pulls out. Beth whimpers slightly at the loss of contact and he rubs his sticky fingers along the top of his head, groaning slightly at the sensation of her wetness coating the tip of his dick.

Lining himself up with her entrance, Rick swipes the head up and down her folds, rubbing against her clit, before he glides back up and pushes himself inside.

Beth breathes out deeply, keeping her butt extended as he presses himself inside of her. She can feel every inch of his cock as he slides inside, rigid and deep once he’s bottomed out. He takes a moment for her sake to allow for her to adjust to his girth.

Eventually she begins to move, rolling her lower half in a circular motion along his erection. It feels good but it’s not enough and not long after she begins to thrust herself on his cock.

Rick stands still behind her, hands by his side as he watches mesmerized as his cock slips in and out between Beth’s slick folds. His dick is soaked already, her wetness coating the skin as she fucks herself on him.

The sensation is nearly tear inducing, Rick panting breathily each time she pulls his length inside of her. Her heat is burning and with every time she clenches around him, pussy tight around his cock, he’s that much closer to spilling over inside of her.

Tired of standing idly by he grabs her by the hips, fingertips digging into her sides and sure to leave marks, Rick begins to fuck her forcefully.

Beth is a jumbled mess of moans and indecipherable words below him, sweat dripping down her back as she holds tight to the counter and lets him thrust himself deep inside of her at a fast pace.

Rick is sweating himself, droplets falling down his forehead and chest and mixing with the shower water still cascading down around them. The water is spraying on the floor by now, with the door wide open, but he couldn’t care less as he continues to make love to this blonde beauty before him.

Kicking her legs open wider, he changes the angle slightly and Beth nearly bursts as he begins to push even deeper inside of her. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she cries, both eyes closed tightly as she rides him out.

Rick is groaning consistently himself by now, his own orgasm not long off. Bending forward, he plants a succession of kisses along her shoulder blades, continuing to penetrate Beth as he does so.

For a few moments the bathroom is full of life, lively in the sound of the shower water falling and hitting the tile, of Rick panting and groaning, of Beth moaning and holding back sobs of pleasure, of skin slapping against skin with every thrust.

And then Beth is coming undone, reaching her peak. Arching her back, she cums with a loud shout and clenches tight as a vice around Rick as the tremors of her orgasm overtake her.

He can feel her as she continues clenching around him afterwards, involuntary spasms from the remnants of her orgasm. These little bursts of super tight heat push Rick over the edge himself and he spills inside of her with a rough moan of approval, body stilling as he clutches her hips and fills her up.

Only once he’s completely sated, breathing returning to semi-normality, does he pull out.

Beth winces slightly as he does so as carefully as possible; a little bit sore from their exertion and also still sensitive.

She hears Rick as he sighs deeply behind her, content and happy, and she finds herself smiling softly as she turn to meet his gaze. He smiles in return, skin crinkling along the corners of his eyes as he looks her way, before he reaches out to help her completely back into the shower.

“Water’s gettin’ cold,” she points out then, fingertips extended as she allows for the liquid to coat her flesh.

“Surprised it lasted as long as it did,” he offers in response before pulling her close, wrapping both of his arms around her shoulders in a big hug. Beth complies easily, snaking her own arms around his waist and pressing her face into his chest.

She takes a moment to soak up his warmth, his essence, before planting an innocent kiss to his chest.

“I love you, Beth,” he tells her sincerely, voice full of gratification and love. Rick can feel her lips as she smiles against his skin in response.

“Love you too, Rick” she echoes after. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story comes from a poem by Edwin Morgan that I found online.


End file.
